reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Jupiter Mining Corporation Uniform
The Jupiter Mining Corporation uniform used aboard Red Dwarf prior to the destruction of the ship (Pre series 1, and by Arnold Rimmer in Series 1 and 2 and a flashback in "Stasis Leak"), after the rebuild in Series 8, and in the Alternate Reality in "Ouroboros". Original Uniform Admiralty The Admirals uniform consists of a pair of white trousers, black dress shoes and a thigh length dress jacket (white) and a cap. The uniform also has gold arm ranks that go from the cuff to the elbow, a pair of gold epaulets and a gold aiguillettes on the right shoulder. The left breast contains real medals and not medal patches. There is also gold collar trim. Admiral Rimmer1.png|The Admirals uniform from RD: Kryten and RD: Better Than Life Admiral Rimmer2.png|The Admirals uniform from RD: Me² Senior Officers The uniform for male senior offices consists of a pair of dark beige trousers and ankle high black boots and a black military style belt and a lighter beige shirt with a black undershirt. Female senior offices wear dark grey trousers with white shoes and have a white undershirt and a different collar on the shirt. The layout on the shirt is the same for both. The left arm has the Red Dwarf mission patch on, the left breast has the service patches and name patch on, and the right breast has a row of pen holders with the division role (Captain, Navigation Officer etc) sewn on. Some officers have collar pins. Second Officer Todhunter.png|The male senior officers uniform Chief Nav Officer.png |The female senior officers uniform Junior Officers and Technicians This uniform is virtually the same as the previous one but the collar is normal closed with a square ended tie with an additional patch on the bottom of the tie. This uniform also lacks the pen holders on the shirt. Second Technician Rimmers.png|The Junior Officers uniform Work uniforms Three versions of the jumpsuit where seen. The grey jumpsuit was seen in RD: The End were Rimmer wears it for his astronavigation exam, the second is the orange jumpsuit Lister makes Cat wear in RD: Stasis Leak (note: this uniform is presumably worn normally without the shiny silver shirt with fur collar) and the yellow jumpsuit with black trim Rimmer wears in RD: Stasis Leak. In addition technicians in the Drive Room wear a dark blue jumpsuit. Grey Jumpsuit.png|The grey jumpsuit Orange Jumpsuit.png|The orange jumpsuit Yellow Jumpsuit.png|The yellow jumpsuit Blue Jumpsuit.png|The blue jumpsuit Grey and Orange.png|A different grey jumpsuit Other Uniforms Jackets There appears to be three Red Dwarf-issued jackets that may be worn over the uniform. The first is a dark grey jacket with a black zip, medal patches on the left breast as well as the mission patch on the left arm, and collar pins, it also has the words ‘Red Dwarf’ written in red across the back. The senior officers version has a silver zipper and chest zippers (also silver), with epaulets and no collar pins or medal or mission patches. The second is a dark brown jacket with pockets and a mission patch with no other details, this also has ‘Red Dwarf’ written across the back in red lettering. The third version is black bomber jacket with the mission patch and name patch on the right arm and ‘Red Dwarf’ again written in red across the back. Jacket 1.png|The dark jacket Jacket 1o.png|The officers dark jacket Jacket 2.png|The brown jacket Jacket 3.png|The bomber jacket Medical The medical uniform was a long white single breasted tunic with a high collar with white trousers and an optional white hat, the mission patch was worn on the left arm while a pined name badge (rather than a sawn on patch) was attached on the left breast. Medical uniform.png|The medical uniform Other Uniform Pieces A ship issue hat was available and was seen worn by most members of the crew regardless of the uniform. A waistcoat version of the shirt was also an option RD: Stasis Leak. For onboard funerals a black tie (standard pointed one) and black armband were worn on normal uniform. RD Hat.png|The hat Wasitcoat1.png|The waistcoat version of the shirt Wasitcoat2.png|A darker waistcoat Funeral.png|The tie and armband Alternate Reality Contrasting with the dull tan and brown uniforms of the original timeline uniforms this universe’s JMC uniforms were a lot brighter. ("Ouroboros") Senior Officers Senior officers wore a navy blue uniform consisting of tight blue trousers, black shoes light blue shirt, dark blue tie, dark blue jacket with epaulets, and a black utility belt. The jacket had a name badge on the left breast, and no apparent rank or division patches. Chief Nav Officer alt.png|Senior officers uniform Junior Officers and Technicians This uniform consisted of a pair of black calf high boots; lose dark blue trousers, a dark blue jacket with breast pockets, a light blue shirt, and a dark blue tie, also with a black utility belt. Unlike the senior officers uniform this uniform was decorated with white piping along the trousers and jacket with a clip on name badge (like the medical uniforms). Second Technician Rimmer alt.png|The Junior Officers uniform Work uniforms These uniforms are a light blue jumpsuit with a darker blue crew neck undershirt, black boots and black zips on the thighs, arms, and chest and a name badge on the left breast, a security version of this uniform has a black belt and cross belt running from the right shoulder to left hip. Work uniforms alt.png|The work uniform jumpsuits Security uniform.png|The security belts Rebuilt Red Dwarf Similar in style to the original uniforms the uniforms of the rebuilt Red Dwarf from series 8 returned to a beige scheme for the duty uniforms. New uniforms were also available for the newly included Tank inmates with brighter colours. Officers This new style included one style of uniform for all officers with individual modifications. The standard uniform was a light beige pair of trousers with black boots, a light beige shirt (the same shade as the trousers) with epaulets and chest pockets, and a beige or black belt with a darker beige tie, when a tie was not been worn a white under shirt was visible. Ranks were gold badges on the collar with the division badge on the right breast and an ID badge on the left breast, and a mission patch on the right arm. The sleeves on the shirt were designed to be worn down or rolled up. Rimmer 8.png|The standard uniform Security guy.png|With black belt and holster Silly.png|With skirt and heels Other Uniforms Medical staff wore a long white lab coat over the top of the standard uniform; the lab coat featured rank pins on the collar in addition to the pins on the collar of the shirt underneath. Traffic control uniform was a high necked black F1 style uniform with a large JMC across the collar. Security guards on canary missions wore a standard shirt with a white crewneck undershirt, with camouflaged trousers and a beige waistcoat. Prison Guards also had an armoured uniform; it consisted of black body armour with a black helmet. Like on the old ‘Dwarf’ utility jumpsuits were available, this time in red with a black cap and utility belt. Medical Coat.png|Medical Uniform Traffic Control.png|Traffic Control Uniform Canary Security guards.png| Security guards Armoured Guards.png|Armoured Guards Guard Head.png|Armoured helmet Red Jumpsuit.png|The red jumpsuit Prison Uniforms Prison Jumpsuits The uniforms worn by the inmates of the Tank were lilac coloured F1-style jumpsuits with black highlights, with no mission patches or name badges. Other prisoners had identical uniforms but in blue (Birdman), pink Baxter, or grey. All colours of jumpsuit had ‘Prisoner’ written across the back in silver. Prison Jumpsuit1.png|The lilac jumpsuits Prison Jumpsuit2.png|The blue jumpsuits Prison Jumpsuit3.png|The grey jumpsuits Prison Jumpsuit4.png|The pink jumpsuits Canary Uniforms Worn on Canary missions, these uniforms were padded for protection, black and yellow jumpsuits with a black and yellow jacket. A padded grey waistcoat could be worn over the top of this. 8.PNG|The canary uniforms Canary Jacket.png|With the jacket See Also * Space Corps Uniform * Jupiter Mining Corporation Category:Clothing Category:Space Corps Category:Culture